dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Guru's House
Guru's House is a place on Planet Namek, Dende's great great grandfather, and he guards the dragon balls. The Testing Grounds Here is where you gather the 7 dragon balls. In order to prove you are worthy, you must pass several test to receive the balls. Collect all seven and you can make 3 of the following wishes. *+25 Damage *+25 Speed *+100,000,000 Power Level *+25,000 Zeni *Any rush from the rush guide. (This means any attack not of your race, and is learned instantly) *Bring someone back to life. *Bring someone out of Hell. Test One Natch currently owns the One Star Ball Test Two Ace currently owns the Two Star Dragon Ball Test Three Ace challenges for the Three Star Ball "Hello young lad" A villager says emerging from a chamber "You are here for the dragon ball then? Well, the 3 star ball has quite an annoying test. Are you sure you want to try?" "Yes sir, I'll try my best", Ace responds. "All right, you have to survive...erm....'endure' the sacred rites of passage with the grand elder himself." He then whispers into ace's ear "He kinda runs on, and on, and on, and on." "Uhh..sure I'll do anything you bring to the table", Ace says. "So may you show me to the Grand Elder", Ace ask. "...Alright" The villager says opening the door to the grand elder's chamber. Ace walks in and see's the Grand Elder sitting in a chair across the room. "Excuse me Mr. but someone told me I can find the dragon ball here", Ace says. "Yes, but first you must endure the sacred rites of passage" The elder says standing up "Kanomanachumadogayurafudokamasheeekiacumabutcukasumlambaradregelobata" Test Four Natch challenges for the Four Star Ball A namekian fighter then appears through instant transmission and says "The 4 star balls test is a test of strength, speed, resistance, trial, and mercy. And as such, you will be battling me for the 4 star ball. Do you accept?" "Of course I never turn down a fight", Natch says getting in his stance. "Very well, I shall mean you in the plains 15 miles north from here. And be prepared" He says teleporting to the plains. The battle Natch Status *Race: Saiyan *Level: 45 *Health: 127,000/142,000 *Speed:144 *Damage:146 *Powerlevel: 7,366,210,399,723,975,000 Kahkki status *Race: Namekian *Level: 21 *Speed: 60 *Damage: 120 *Health: 46,500/50,000 *Power Level: 4,444,344,444,444 The fight *Natch eyes the Namekian Warrior across the field and rushes him to deliver a kick across the face. Natch then jumps over him and fires a energy wave to his back. Natch finishes his attack by kneeing the warrior in the chin, which is revealed to be an afterimage. *Kahkki then re-appears "Clearly you are not strong enough" He says as he puts most of energy into his fists and charges at Natch putting them both out. He then punches Natch in each cheek. *"Not strong enough, are you kidding"? Natch says,"I was holding back", Natch says powering up into Super Kaio Ken and charging Kahkki to deliver the Kaio-Ken Attack. Natch the jumps up and fires his signature move the Meteor Grenadier, bombing the area. Test Five Waiting for testee. Test Six Waiting for testee. Test Seven Asks for the Seven Star Ball, Saying that he needs it to wish for power to protect the earth. If not, He challanges for the Seven Star Ball. "So, you are a very high ranked namekian I see?" An elder says walking out "You must speak to the council of 5 to know if your soul is right or not" "And where do i find this council of 5?" Sakemi Says. "Right this way sir" The elder says walking him down a hallway. Sakemi follows, he is in his guardian clothing. The elder leads Sakemi into the room of the council "Each council member will question you on a different aspect of your life. Answer correctly and they will read your spirit, if they then see you worthy, you will receive the 7 star ball." He then shuts the door "Good luck" Sakemi approaches the first council member. "I am the first of the council. Your test here is one of remorse. Is there anything you regret in your life that you wish you could go back in time and change?" He says "I do not, As far as ive gone in my life ive only achieved good things for others and me." Sakemi says. "Good, the things of the past are over and all is left is the future, you have passed my test, now you can approach the 2nd council member" He says moving out of the way Category:Locations Category:Planet Namek Category:Namek RP Areas